Perfect Doll
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Kagome, just having been transferred to a new school right after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack and her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest. So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone?
1. Kagome

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack, her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Here she was once again, standing tall like a perfect doll (even though her 5'1 stature didn't make her any taller, but it didn't deter from the creepy and off-putting.) She was just standing there, lost in her own world, (or trapped in her own mind, which ever described the situation better) and blocking the path to go out Ouran's amazing arches to their wonderfully built gardens (though it was courtyard, so it wasn't much of a hassle for others to simply walk around her.)

Her breathing was stalled as her mind swam with images in front of her eyes that made them start to water; the fake promises, the declarations of love, shared secrets, _shared nights_. Everything was wrong, everything was false, and she just had to smile like everything was fine even though nothing would ever be the same again. She had to be happy for her "best friend," even though he ignored her just as much or even more than before.

It hurt, it hurt a lot; she was always ignored- even as the new Commoner in the prestigious school known as Ouran Academy, no one paid attention to her, no one spoke to her; She was completely and utterly alone. She lived to far away from anyone else, secluded and isolated. The staff didn't talk to her, her "elder brother" didn't talk to her, her "best friend" completely ignored her…. She had no one.

His laughing and smiling muzzle flashed across her mind again and it hurt so _god damn much_. She would _never _see that smile again; never have that smile directed to _her. _Recently her thoughts have been turning dark… Really dark.

She understood that sometimes she would be controlling- it was how she cared, making sure she had known where he was so in case something bad happened she could rush over and be with him until he felt better.

She understood that sometimes there were double standards- ok, no, she didn't know that one, but she wished she did.

She could understand how come the feelings had changed from Romantic to Platonic, but she just didn't understand why he had to be such an… _Ass _when breaking her heart.

She breathed after who knew how long, a shaky sigh from her lungs extended amount of time of not being used. She sniffed, lifted her chin, squared her shoulders, and turned around in a swirl of Buttercup yellow and walked gracefully back into the academy and away from the daunting sun-

-It wouldn't be nice to upset a doll's perfect pale, after all.


	2. Hikaru

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack, her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

_**Perfect Doll**_

**_Chapter 2:_**

Hikaru Hitachiin watched as the new girl, Higurashi, Kagome, stop walking towards the gardens and stand stock still in the middle of the courtyard, her breathing stalled and her crystalline blue eyes glazed over.

He thrummed his fingers across his blazer's sleeve, curiousness over the new commoner increasing for every minute she didn't move. What all did he know about the girl? Well, about as much as Kyoya (considering since Hikaru had stolen the little black note book from the Low-Blood Pressure Demon King and had himself a light reading.)

**Name:** Higurashi, Kagome

**Height: **155.94

**Weight: **61.2 kg

**Age: **17

**Grade: **3rd year, class A

Hikaru was brought out of his short analysis by Kagome's sudden lurch of her person; her breathing was slightly rapid as she wiped something away from her cheek before squaring her shoulders, tilting up her chin, and turning on her heel to go back into the academy.

Hikaru rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, watching from Kaoru's side as the girl went into the academy.

"Kaoru."

"Yes, Hikaru?" His twin replied easily from the spot on the bench as he reclined back with one eye open and looking at where Kagome had disappeared.

"Does she remind you…" Hikaru led on, completely lost in memories of elementary school and middle school.

"Of us?"

"Yes."

"Of course she does, back when we-"

"-weren't apart of the Host Club." They concluded together.

The fall breeze was light and warm, and it danced through the trees sending small petals and leaves to the ground.

"We should make her our new toy-" Hikaru started.

"Mmm~ Why don't we wait a while, Hikaru? She is too…"

"Unstable." Hikaru agreed by nodding.


	3. Lunchtime

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack, her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

_**Perfect Doll**_

**_Chapter 3:_**

Kagome sat alone in the fancy cafeteria; there were people at her table, don't mistake her on that…. They just weren't around her. Other girls were talking to their friends behind their hands, looking at Kagome as they spoke in hushed tones.

She ate her bento quietly, head bowed as she chewed around her chopsticks. A cough sounded behind her and she tilted her chin up and looked behind her to notice 7 handsome men behind her. Without a word Kagome gathered up her supplies and got up from the table, she didn't glance back at them as she threw her chopsticks away.

"Higurashi-san." One of the men from the group called her name; she turned around and stood in her spot facing them, her bento box firmly in her hands. She looked to the one who called her name, Kyoya Ootori, he stood tall amongst his friends (not as tall as Takashi, though), the light bouncing off his glasses giving him a more sinister look.

But of course this didn't affect Kagome in the slightest; there wasn't even a hint of curiosity in her eyes or her form.

"Why do you not sit with us?" He inquired.

"If it's all the same to you, Ootori-san, I would rather not." She bowed her respect to the group of seven, and went back on her way out of the cafeteria.

People around the seven were surprised, watching in shock as the only girl that the Host Club invited to sit with them walked out and away from them.

"Umm… Kyoya-Senpai? Who was that?" Haruhi asked as they all took their seats.

Kyoya shifted his glasses as he looked at Haruhi from across the table.

"She's Higurashi, Kagome. The newest commoner in school, although she is enrolled through Sesshoumaru Tashio and Shippou Zya."

"Shippou… Zya?" Haruhi asked, "Sound's foreign."

"That's because it is, no one really knows where he's from, or who his family is. It's like he popped up out of nowhere." Hikaru offered from one side of Haruhi.

"She's also in Takashi's and I's class!" Hunny offered cheerfully with cake stains on his cheeks. Mori took the handkerchief from underneath Hunny's plate.

"So she's… New?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"That is correct." Kaoru nodded from the other side of the table.

"How long has she been here?" Tamaki asked from next to his girlfriend, pushing a spoon into his mouth.

"Umm…. About two weeks." Hunny supplied as he took the top of a strawberry off and chomping on it.

"Really? And this is the first time we've heard about her?" Tamaki asked surprised. The others exchanged glances and nodded, usually a new student (especially a commoner and one as pretty as Kagome) would be the biggest gossip around the school…

"It is surprising that no one is talking about it except for us." Kyoya said. The table said no more on the conversation and went back to eating.

Kagome, on the other hand, was walking down the empty hallways with her bento box hitting against her legs as she walked. She sighed wistfully as the tall and looming windows gave way to the dark and gloomy clouds gathering around the country side.

Her footsteps were silent even on the tiled ground, her dress didn't make a sound, and her breathing was as silent as a grave.

_"Silence is key… If they can't hear me I have the upper hand." _She thought quickly then sighed. _"I want to socialize, I really do. But I'm too scared, too shy. It's easier this way, being out of everyone's lives and minding my own business. People, humans, are cruel and heartless creatures (I myself am no exception.) They take and take, everything is based off greed, no one is really pure- innocence doesn't last within a new born babe for more than a few years."_

Kagome's fists tightened around her bento box.

_"Nothing is innocent or pure anymore, the world is a dark and cruel place, yes- it's just easier to stay out of everyone's lives and make as little friends as possible."_

She tilted her chin up higher and strode faster, passing a hiding figure in the shadows, their blue eyes connected for a moment before she continued walking; her long, black, loosely braided hair hung limp down her back and swayed with her movements, and Nekozawa watched the braid with intensity.


	4. Nekozawa

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack and her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

**_Perfect Doll_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

Kyoya was typing away easily on his laptop as he sat in the middle of the third music room, the sun was starting to go down but everyone else was still cleaning up from the theme of the day; Gothic. Needless to say it was a bigger hit with the old English styles, the multiple amounts of black and dark make up, dark and sinister decorations.

Of course this was an idea by Nekozawa, he felt right at home at the time with the dark curtains and creepy décor.

"Why did Nekozawa wanna come today again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time from the floor they were scrubbing of spilled tea.

"He says he wants to show someone around but would rather do it when all the guests are gone, besides members from the Dark Magic Club are customers of ours as well." Kyoya said from behind his computer.

Kyoya nodded to Nekozawa, who nodded as well and went to the mysterious disappearing door, Nekozawa opened the door and motioned a hand towards the Host Club, from the darkness a small hand came out and grasped Nekozawa's.

The Twins and Tamaki gasped, Haruhi dropped her empty cup on the ground, Hunny let the cake off of his spoon fall to the floor, and Kyoya's and Mori's eyes were wide.

Nekozawa came away from the door with the beautiful Kagome Higurashi on his arm, her eyes virtually trained ahead but bright and alert.

"Host Club-" Nekozawa said softly, "-this is Kagome Higurashi, we met a few days ago and I feel like you all should formally meet her." Nekozawa said, motioning towards Kagome. She bowed her respects to the group.

"Nekozawa, how do you know Higurashi-san?" Hunny spoke up. Nekozawa glanced at the girl on his arm.

"Our family's go back, I recognized her from an old family photo album we had the pleasure of going through a few nights ago with Kirimi." Nekozawa murmured.

"Nekozawa-senpai, why are you talking so quietly?" Haruhi asked.

"Kagome?" Nekozawa moved towards her, giving her a chance to answer for herself. She stared at him for a few seconds before blinking and turning her attention to the small group forming.

"I have sensitive hearing."


	5. Sesshoumaru & InuYasha

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack and her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

**_Perfect Doll_**

**_Chapter _****_5:_**

Kagome sighed; _of course they would be fighting._

They _always _fought.

"We're just _fine_." InuYasha growled out, completely ignoring the other patron at the other side of the table in favor for fighting with his elder sibling.

"You're being _immature, incompetent,_ and a regular _baka_." Sesshoumaru said.

_They were always fighting. _

_"You're_ always too stuck up to listen to reason." InuYasha spat. Sesshoumaru glared at the half demon with hateful eyes that started to bleed red.

"Do not challenge my claim upon the home of this Sesshoumaru nor the business that you and this Sesshoumaru have built together along with the Kit. You, InuYasha, need to pull your head out of your ass and listen to reason- This business is starting to go under; _you _need to attend some sort of schooling for business development to help with this Sesshoumaru."

"Well what about the Wench? She's already in school for that exact reason-" InuYasha got cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"She is in school to take over the Kit's part of our business, you need to step up and start taking care of yours-" Kagome didn't stay for the rest of the sentence as she got up and left the table, not even saying her excuse to leave.

But Sesshoumaru and InuYasha continued fighting.

Because they _always fought about everything_.

And Kagome was sick of it; the staff kept their heads down as she quickly walked by, giving up on trying to smile at them or have a conversation with them, it wasn't worth it. Their problems were theirs alone, not hers.

She kept her chin high and her shoulders squared, her mind blank and lips into a frown.

She was tired of all the fighting the brother's did- none of it was physical (well, not recently); it was all verbal, loud, and unnecessary.

Most of the time they fought over business, sometimes they fought over InuYasha's idiotic relationship, sometimes they fought over Sesshoumaru's lack of a mate, and sometimes Shippou came and joined in it too.

And frankly, Kagome was so god damn _sick_ of it.

She couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"It's just easier if I stay out of it, stay out of everyone's lives, and stop being so nosey." She grumbled to herself, feeling drained and tired with the irritation that was festering up in her body.

"_BAKA!"_ She heard Sesshoumaru roar, the house trembled and the windows vibrated and a few even shattered. A few lower class demons scampered around the broken glass when the shaking stopped.

Kagome's fists clenched in irritation and anger, her otherwise un-used miko powers flared up as she clenched her jaw together tightly, a scream bubbling up in her throat.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" She screamed loudly, knowing full and well that the demons in the area would be nursing their hurt ears (herself included for her sensitive hearing); she stalked past the small demons holding their aching heads and slammed her door loudly, making sure the two inu demons knew that she was royally pissed off.

_She **hated** the fighting_.


	6. Nekozawa & Kagome

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny/ Umehito)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack and her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

**_Perfect Doll_**

**_Chapter 6_****_:_**

She didn't understand _why _she was there, with the Host Club (and Nekozawa), in Nekozawa's family's summer mansion on the beach.

She just knew she was there, for some reason or another.

Along with many other women.

"Fuck." She cursed to herself as she held an umbrella over her head to block out the sun's rays, Nekozawa was joined at her side with her arm through his and the umbrella over both of their heads, they had stayed away from the festivities and romantic places each of the Hosts had set up; Tamaki's line naturally being the biggest.

"What is it, Kagome?" Nekozawa asked her, blinking at her from under blonde bangs.

"Why did we have to dress in our swimwear? Or why are we even here?"

Nekozawa looked over Kagome's outfit, a black and blue stripped bikini with a black see-through wrap and a pair of sunglasses on her head and her long black hair into twin pig tails that curled naturally but also at odd angles.

Nekozawa then looked over himself and noted that he was wearing black shorts and a short sleeved hoodie.

"Well… Honestly I'm not very sure."

Kagome's attention snapped to the high cliffs, watching intently as Haruhi was being backed up by a couple of boys. Kagome quickly gave the umbrella to Nekozawa and ran towards the water (not at full speed of course) and she dived right under once far enough away from the shore and swam quickly under the water towards the cliff where Haruhi just fell off of.

Kagome treaded water underneath the waves as she kept calm with her breath, her cheeks flushed as she waited for Haruhi to hit. When she finally fell into the water it was head first and Kagome knew the dangers of falling from those heights (and on one's head no less) so she quickly swam after Haruhi and dragged her towards the surface, but a load thundering clap under the water reached her ears and she turned back to find Tamaki frantically searching the waters.

Tamaki's wide, frantic violet eyes landed on her own crystal blue ones and her head thrummed in her chest when the image of Miroku trying to awaken Sango flashed through her memories. But they were gone as soon as they came and she was staring into the confused eyes of Tamaki once again.

She pulled Haruhi up more towards the surface and Tamaki followed after her, once Tamaki was close enough Kagome let Haruhi go and let her float back down into Tamaki's arms, Tamaki stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome just nodded towards him and swam off quickly back towards the cliff, and soon Tamaki couldn't see her anymore.

And later that night at dinner when Haruhi left, Tamaki was still wondering what had happened back in the water with Kagome, but he remembered when he looked into her crystalline blue eyes in the water that she looked… Ethereal, her black hair floating up around in twin pig tails on the side of her head, her creamy legs and body wrapped in a see through black wrap that floated seemingly in time.

And he had caught a peek at her ears, not rounded- almost elvish and pointy, and still cute.

It was surprising really, considering since she always kept her ears covered with her thick raven locks.

"Tamaki, finish eating. You know Hunny and Haruhi spent a lot of time capturing these creatures." Kyoya reminded him. Tamaki blushed slightly and nodded, going back to the crab he was eating.

Out on the beach Nekozawa and Kagome strode together with the moon high in the sky and reflecting off the water. Kagome's hair was all nice and dry and back to hanging loosely down her back, her dress that she wore was black and the skirt loose so it blew softly in the evening breeze from the ocean.

Nekozawa strode next to her, still in the same outfit he was in earlier that day as well. This time he held the umbrella and his arm was captured by Kagome, though she didn't once ask him if it was alright. Even though he never protested, so it was just fine.

"What you did for Haruhi today, Kagome… That was very brave and nice of you." Nekozawa murmured. Kagome chuckled slightly and tilted her head down so her hair hid her face from him.

"That is very nice of you to say, Umehito." Kagome murmured. Umehito smiled and they continued to walk along the private beach as the waves lapped at the edges.

"You know, it's not every day one meets the famous Shikon Miko from Ancient Japanese Folklore, and not only that but find out that she actually managed to turn herself into a demon of even more ancient folklore." Umehito chuckled and Kagome herself laughed with him.

"I admit it isn't very fun, but sometimes it comes in handy- especially with swimming. At least the Shikon chose an environment that I enjoyed to be in when turning me into a damned demon." Kagome sighed as she held a palm over her heart where the Shikon lodged itself, in fact the process itself was quite painful and not to her choosing, but oh well.


	7. Haruhi & Kagome

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny/ Umehito)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack and her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

**_Perfect Doll_**

**_Chapter 7:_**

Haruhi tossed and turned in her bed later in the night once the storm passed and Tamaki was well aware that she was royally pissed off at him once again. She groaned and sat up in her bed with her short brown hair in disarray, she scratched the back of her head before slipping out of bed and exiting her room. She padded down the hallways quietly and in her sleep ridden state she didn't exactly know where she was going, just that it happened to be in the general direction where she was currently going.

But in fact, it wasn't. About thirty minutes later (when in all reality it should've taken less than two) she stumbled into the kitchen where a single fluorescent light was turned on. Haruhi blinked owlishly as she saw Kagome sitting on a stool at the island where Haruhi herself (with the help of Hunny and a few others) had prepared the dinner for the Hosts.

Kagome herself didn't seem surprised at all with Haruhi's sudden intrusion and continued on eating her small cup of noodles while flipping through a magazine she found.

"Umm…" Haruhi started off lamely, realizing she was in her dress and Kagome didn't know she was a girl.

"Hmm? Oh, good evening, or morning however you look at it, Haruhi." Kagome looked up and blinked at her sleeping wear.

"Pink? Such an awful color, I hate it." She said simply and pointed to a single pot on the stove. "There's extra noodles on the stove, I'm not a big sleeper and I just got hungry, please do help yourself."

"Oh, um, thank you, Higura-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Haruhi." Kagome warned and flipped her hair back over her shoulder and re-crossed her barren legs. Haruhi's eyes widened when she realized in what state of dress Kagome was in, or lack there-of.

"K-Kagome! Why are you in such a short-"

"Night dress? I overheat easy when I do manage to sleep and it's just too cute to simply not wear around when others are sleeping. And if anyone else had wandered down here to the kitchens I could easily take care of them, but I see that's not the need. Why are you down here, Haruhi?" Kagome glanced away from her magazine and looked back over at Haruhi.

"Oh, um… I couldn't sleep. I'm still anxious about the storm and falling from earlier today-"

"Yesterday, it's 2 in the morning." Kagome cleared up as she flipped the page in her magazine.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, simple mistake. I can understand why you can't sleep, your body is still anxious and your mind is racing. Your senses are in overdrive and you're tense, waiting for danger you know won't happen but you can't help but be on your guard." Kagome said easily as she scanned the page.

Haruhi blinked at her as she sat down on the other side of the island and Kagome herself looked up and blinked at what she just said. Haruhi gave the older girl a questionable look and Kagome just shrugged it away.

"Well… I am kinda hungry." Haruhi relented and got herself the rest of the noodles from the stove and sat the pot on the other side of the stove. She sat back down across from Kagome and started eating and sighed at how delicious they actually where.

"It must've been scary to fall off that cliff and then black out when you hit the water." Kagome said, Haruhi blinked and nodded slightly and swallowed her mouth full, a small drop of juice from the noodles on her bottom lip that travelled down and dropped off at her chin.

"Yeah, it was. I'm horrible with heights and I was very scared, thankfully Tamaki saved me…" Haruhi trailed off, blush coloring her cheeks when she remembered how her friends had called Tamaki a pervert and convinced her he was trying to take advantage of her with the blindfold.

"Mmmm, yes… Tamaki pulled you out of the water." Kagome nodded and pushed her bowl aside and continued flipping through the magazine as she hummed a soft tune.

Haruhi swayed to the tune as she ate the rest of her noodles. Haruhi blinked in surprise when she noticed that one of Kagome's ears was showing and they were… Pointed?

"Your ears are fascinating" Haruhi mumbled as she leaned over the island too get a better look at how small, petite, and pointed they were.

"Hmm? Oh, why thank you. Not many see them; in fact I doubt you'll remember seeing them at all." Kagome said in a sing-song type of voice that made Haruhi's eyes widen with a small blush on her cheeks before she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah you're probably right." Haruhi agreed but her eyes widened as she leaned back once she opened her eyes from her fit of laughter to find Kagome's strange blue eyes right in front of her.

Turned out Kagome was leaned all the way over the island with her prominent chest on it in a provocative way, but Haruhi was more interested in the mixing of colors happening in the older girls eyes. Ice blue mixed in with dark blue and soon the pupil was mixed in too- and then the pupil itself was gone and Haruhi's mouth opened before her head tilted to the side and her own eyes were glazed over.

"You must be so tired, Haruhi… You should go to bed." There was no reaction from the other girl as Kagome spoke softly, her voice a haunting whisper that seemed melodic. "You need help back to your room, don't you? Why don't we go now?" Haruhi stood up and Kagome walked around the island and linked arms. Haruhi swayed slightly from being pulled.

Just as Kagome and Haruhi were leaving the kitchen the other side of it opened up and in came Kyoya, who rubbed the sleep from his eyes before blinking widely at seeing Kagome Higurashi and Haruhi leave the kitchen arm in arm, Haruhi stumbling slightly and Kagome herself in an indecent state of dress.

Kyoya frowned slightly and noticed the two bowls and pot on the stove and discarded magazine. He shook his head and went to the fridge, looking for something to help ease his nerves.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay, more development in the story, don't turn on Kagome yet my dear readers ;) And I know, I know- even though it didn't blatantly say that Kagome was a mermaid we can all guess that's what the Shikon no Tama turned her into one (although it's specifically a Siren, much more deadly than a simple mermaid.)- If you want to stop reading this I understand because it's just too far out of whack or not believable anymore I understand, but for those of you who continue to stay with the story I thank you :) Please review. _**


	8. Kyoya & Kagome

_**Perfect Doll**_

_**InuYasha/Ouran crossover**_

_**Multi-chaptered story**_

_**Kagome/(Kyoya/ Hikaru/Kaoru/ Hunny/ Umehito)**_

_**I do not own the characters, the animes/mangas, or the settings. I do however, own the idea and plot for this story. Please do enjoy. **_

_**Things to Know:**_

_Kagome, our ever so happy-go-lucky priestess and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, has transferred to a new school thanks to her "son," Shippou. But even with his help he is super busy as always, so she lives with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha- both of which don't talk to her either. _

_Kagome, just having been transferred after finding out that her Grandfather died of a heart attack and her mother gone to the US with Souta, has to deal with a new environment with her heart forcefully ripped out of her chest._

_So depressed, alone, and the new girl in a rich school, how much time before she breaks under the pressure of being totally alone? Will she have someone be her "saving grace"? Or never live long enough to find out?_

**_Perfect Doll_**

**_Chapter 8:_**

Kyoya gave Kagome a raised eyebrow stare as he sat next to her the next day, the both of them enjoying breakfast on a patio with each other as company as the others ate breakfast and some slept in. They wouldn't be leaving until later that day, anyways.

"Kagome, what were you doing in the kitchen so early this morning, with Haruhi no-less?" Kyoya asked. Kagome looked at her companion and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I have a terrible time sleeping so I was in the kitchen minding my own business when Haruhi stumbles in, of all people; I gave her food and walked her back to her room then came back and cleaned up my mess." She said, pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"It was certainly interesting watching her stumble out of the kitchen with you at her side." He slid his eyes over to her. Kagome sipped a smoothie as her eyes were hidden under her wide rimed hat and dark sunglasses.

"You know, it was strange yesterday. You ran right in and dove into the water yesterday just before Haruhi hit, yet Tamaki was the one who brought her out and you weren't seen until later last night."

"Hmm… Yes, I suppose it is strange." She agreed and sipped through her straw again.

"Tamaki didn't really rescue Haruhi, did he?" Kyoya asked. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes before a sly grin spread across her lips.

"Let the poor man shine and let the girl believe he saved her life. It'll be better for their love life anyways." She said innocently, though the shit eating grin stretched across her cheeks spoke against her innocent tone.

"Your innocence speaks out against your intentions." Kyoya spoke, opening up a newspaper and flipping through that.

Kagome turned her head and stared at Kyoya through her glasses, she took the glasses off and laid them on the table, she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her cheek on her hand.

Kyoya glanced over at Kagome and her eyes snapped open, reaching his instantly. Kyoya and she kept the eye contact for a while, longer than when she worked with Haruhi earlier in that morning.

Kyoya blinked as he was taken with her eyes, how strange they were- they seemed to suck him in. His head ached only slightly, but that was fine. He didn't hear the ocean anymore, his vision blurred around everything else that wasn't her blue eyes that reflected the sun and lit up to a sky blue.

He heard her voice in his mind, but his eyes didn't remove from hers.

_"You must've been dreaming early this morning, Kyoya… Did you really see me with Haruhi? Or did you see what you wanted to see?"_

Kyoya's mouth opened to respond and his head tilted slightly, completely entrapped in her mesmerizing eyes.

_"It was just a dream… All it was, you didn't really see me"_

Kagome blinked her spell away and sat back in her chair, sipping her smoothie. Kyoya blinked and rubbed his head, looking back out towards the ocean. He was speechless, what had just happened?

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Kagome spoke up from next to him, batting her innocent looking eyelashes at him behind her dark blue eyes and Kyoya's eyebrow's furrowed.

_"Her eyes change colors an awful lot…" _He thought before rubbing his head and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a headache…" He mumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, her smile was too innocent and her eyes too mischievous. Her innocence really did speak out against her intentions, something wasn't right.

* * *

**_A/N: There is a new chapter so soon after the last one, yay. Guy's I still have the poll up and only three people have voted, it would mean a lot to me if some of you guys came over to my profile and voted. Leave a review please :)_**


End file.
